Fire
by siriuslives394
Summary: Who knew that Bellatrix Lestrange's love of fire could be traced back to many years ago, when she first met her cousin - Sirius.


Fire

Bellatrix Lestrange liked fire. This, in itself, was a well known, respected, and feared fact. Her strange compulsion to set everything – and everyone – alight, could be traced back to years and years ago, to when she first visited Aunt Walburga's home, one fine summer afternoon.

---

"Sirius!" Her auntie screeched, calling down her oldest son. "Come here and play with your cousin!" Bellatrix smiled widely at this, knowing that her idea of 'playing' would differ quite a bit from her younger cousin's. A small, long haired blur came running down the stairs. He stopped in front of her, grey eyes twinkling.

"Hello!" He greeted, smiling widely. "I'm Sirius."

"Stand up straight!" His mother barked, taking in his disheveled appearance through narrowed eyes. "And Merlin, _comb your hair._" Sirius, it seemed, was used to his mother's harsh reprimandments, and ignored Walburga Black. She glared at him once more, before turning on her heel, and walking stiffly out of the room.

The pair of children stood silently in the foyer, Sirius - looking at his cousin interestedly, Bellatrix – sizing up the younger boy.

"So," Sirius began, breaking the silence. "What do you like to do?" Bellatrix shrugged, fingering the edge of her black robes.

"I… like dolls." She said finally, grinning.

"Excellent! Reggie has a collection of dolls. We can use those. REGGIE!" Sirius shouted up the stairs. "REGGIE REGGIE REGGIE!"

"What?" Came the call from upstairs. A small head – one that looked very similar to Sirius' own – poked out over the edge of the banister. "What do you want, Sirius?"

"We need to borrow your dolls."

"They _aren't _dolls!" Regulus replied heatedly. "They're historical figures!"

Sirius shrugged at this. "Either way, you play House with Merlin and Morgan Le Fey."

A deep blush spread across Regulus' face. "You said you wouldn't mention that!" He hissed. Sirius shrugged again.

"Can we use 'em, or not?"

"Fine!" Regulus spat, head disappearing briefly, before reappearing with hands full of 'historical figures'. "Catch, Siri." He said, smiling sweetly, before throwing them at his brother.

Sirius ducked, narrowly avoiding the toys being flung at his head. He grabbed the nearest off the floor, waving it at his brother.

"Thank you, lovey!" Regulus rolled his eyes and retreated back into his room.

Sirius turned back to Bellatrix, who was watching the scene with either disdain, amusement, or a mixture of both. He grinned at her, holding Merlin out in front of him. She rolled her eyes.

"Lets go to your room." She said, while the boy in front of her nodded enthusiastically, excited to have a new friend. He scampered up the stairs, taking two at a time, while she followed at a more leisurely pace.

Sirius was already settled on the floor when Bellatrix entered. He had the toys spread around him, waiting for her.

She sat opposite him, taking something out of her pocket. Sirius looked at her with wide eyes.

"Where did you get _that_?" He questioned, looking at the wand with solemn eyes. Bellatrix grinned.

"Nicked it from your mum when she was calling for you," she said with a smirk, twirling the wand in one hand. "Now – what should we do with 'Reggie's' dolls?"

"I thought you wanted to play with them…?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

"I do want to play with them," Bellatrix said happily, fingering her aunt's stolen wand. She sat in silence for a moment, contemplating what she could do with a wand that she couldn't do otherwise. After all, how often did she have possession of a wand? This was a special occurrence, not just another 'rip the head off the toy' occasion. A smile spread slowly across her face. She knew just what to do.

Oh yes.

Sirius watched the older witch think to herself, knowing that he wouldn't like the outcome.

"Alright, Sirius," she said finally. "Let's play!" The hopeful look on Sirius' face grew, knowing already the degree of trouble he'd be in for his mother's stolen wand, and he did not wish to add the disfigurement of Reggie's dolls to his ever growing list of crimes.

Bellatrix shot Sirius a wicked glance. "_Incendio!_" She intoned, pointing the wand at Merlin's bearded, plastic face. She watched the plastic drip, and she watched as Sirius – entirely horrified at this 'playing' – tried desperately to snuff the flames. It was then that she decided: _I like fire._

Sirius watched in stunned disbelief as his cousin lit her brother's beloved 'historical figures' alight, smiling with barely suppressed glee. Coming to his senses, he ripped his robes off and started trying to put out the flames. Bellatrix was chucking slightly at his attempts. It was then that Sirius decided: _I don't like Bellatrix._

The pair heard heavy footsteps approaching his door. Bellatrix, startled, threw her aunt's wand at Sirius, disposing of the evidence.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Walburga screeched, taking in the scene before her. Without another word, she grabbed her eldest son by the ear, pulling him into the hallway, all the while muttering obscenities under her breath.

Bellatrix watched the pair exit the room, leaving her alone on the floor. She grabbed the doll off the floor, small gobbets of semi-melted plastic falling on to her arm, burning her slightly.

She grinned malevolently, as an idea came to her.

"Oh Reggie?" She called, in a sing-song voice. "I have something to show you!"

Downstairs – where Walburga was thoroughly reprimanding her son, ignoring any and all pleas of innocence – she was interrupted again. This time, not by a putrid stench, but rather, by the horrified screams of her youngest son.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MERLIN?" came the cry. Mrs. Black rolled her eyes, now realizing what her brother, Cygnus, had meant when he said that Bellatrix was a handful.

This was doubly confirmed when a melted toy was throw on to the floor of the foyer, followed closely by a loud cackle, and Regulus' heartbroken moans.

A/N: For the sake of the story, I lessened the age differences, as Bellatrix was born in '51, and Sirius in either '59 or '60 (his birthday was never specified.)

Big thanks to:

1. SiriuslySouthern, because she wrote the story that inspired this.

2. The Lime-Wielding Ninja, who read this over, and pointed out the mistakes I made. (: She's a friend of mine, so go read her stuff. Now. And, apparently, she saw Jared Padalecki today? :O

Anyway, thanks for reading! :D


End file.
